A need exists for a rugged and reliable fluid measurement device.
A need exists for a fluid measurement device with a conical section mount that is self-centered and self-aligned.
A need exists for a fluid measurement device having a hollow body, a conical section mount, and a support member, all as a single cast unit.
A need exists for a fluid measurement device with a detachable and re-attachable area ratio changer allowing for replacement and maintenance without affecting the alignment of the conical section mount within the hollow body.
A need exists for a fluid measurement device that has a temperature port for recording temperature at the optimal location proximate the pressure measurements without disrupting fluid flow.
A further need exists for a fluid measurement device having an additional port for diagnostics and monitoring that is downstream from the other ports to avoid contamination of the primary measurement instruments.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.